


Untitled Poem

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem on the older nation who's heart turned to stone, and the younger nation who loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The first few paragraphs switch between Ivan and Alfred, and then it tells both their stories.

Silver hair, pure white snow.

Silent and alone.

Fight or die. Kill to survive.

Hearts will turn to stone.

Wheaten curls, loving hands.

Raised with a brother.

“Liberty, life, freedom!” He cries.

“I will save my people.”

The house is old, his country older.

He feels run down, his strength long gone.

He sees the fire, watch it smoulder.

His family has moved on.

Hearts are warm. Living. Strong.

They accompany the smiles on his face.

His people are happy, their lives are good.

Young and free. He has no reason to be afraid.

Eyes meet eyes, souls meet souls.

Violet and blue meet, a gaze.

One can see the other’s heart.

The other only sees the ice.

Alfred becomes Fredka.

Ivan becomes Vanya.

Secret nights, furtive glances

Shared only when alone.

Secrets kept, fights are fought.

Between the younger and the old.

Pain, sadness, hurt and anger.

Their silence says it all.

Year will pass

Sorrows silenced.

Neither will let themselves see

How much the other meant to thee.

Finally, the facade cracks.

It all falls to pieces.

Secrets kept are just empty threats.

This only hurts his people.

The words are said, the silence broken.

All the apologies never spoken.

All those tears, hidden all these years.

The mind’s floodgates open.

The younger and the old embrace.

As finally it all falls into place.

A love long gone is now rekindled.

And never hidden from their people.

 


End file.
